Muggle Talk
by Licklelolly
Summary: What happens when Hermione discovers that Draco is infact a MUD BLOOD and is spending christmas with his muggle grandmother next door. will a friendship blossom over the christmas holidays or will it stem into somthing more? HGDM.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione settled in her seat in one of the secluded carriage of the Hogwarts Express. Sighing she took out her book 'The Bitches of East wick' and began reading, congesting the noises of the train from entering her head she smiled happily and curled up in her seat. "Granger" Malfoy greeted upon entering her carriage "Hmm" she grumbled back trying to concentrate on her book. "All set for the Christmas Holidays then are we?" he asked with a slight smirk, "Look Malfoy" she hissed "If you don't mind I'm trying to read!" "As a matter of fact I do mind Granger" he shot back angrily at his rival "Didn't your muggle parents teach you any manners you filthy little mudblood!" Hermione had spent the last few years of her life been tormented by Draco Malfoy and his gang of lemmings, she was about to smack the living fuck out of him when he said something remarkable

"I've read that book, I enjoyed reading it actually. It had a certain passion." "You read?" Hermione asked surprised "Don't look so surprised Granger, even attractive people read" he laughed smugly.

Hermione rolled her eyes and returned to the book she had tucked away in her arms. It stayed this way through out the train ride…

When the train came to an unanticipated halt Hermione began to collect the few books she had flipped through and place them neatly back in her bag. "So Granger, where are you spending Christmas this year?" Draco asked quizzically

"With my Family, where else?" she answered a little confused, "I suppose you'll be spending Christmas at the illusive Malfoy Manor again this year?" she said returning the gaze he had cast upon her whilst she spoke. "Actually no. my father is away, he said he to take care of some 'unfinished business' and my mother wont be home either as she's taken a cruse in the muggle world, but I'll be spending Christmas with my grandmother" he added.

"Oh, sounds nice" Hermione nodded before stepping off the train.

Her head was swimming with thoughts as she scanned the platform for her parents. _Was Draco actually been civil towards her? _He must have been ill or something she thought waving the questions thrashing about her mind off.

"MUM!" she yelled jumping into her mothers arms for a big "welcome home hug".

On arriving home Hermione greeted her father with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I'm going to unpack"

Hermione called as she ran up the stairs to her ever missed bedroom.

Hermione flicked the latch from her bedroom door and pushed it open revealing her beautiful lilac and cream room where she had spent so much of her muggle life. She admired the silver stencils of starts and swirls her father had put on just last year. She had missed her old room…

Turning the stereo on Hermione slipped in her favourite CD that she neglected to take to Hogwarts with her as they really had no place she could listen to it.

She picked up her hairbrush from the side and began to sing into it as if she was on a stage surrounded by a crowd and the spotlight warmly glowing down on her.

"I look and stare so deep in your eyes,  
I touch on you more and more every time,  
When you leave I'm begging you not to go,  
Call your name two or three times in a row,  
Such a funny thing for me to try to explain,  
How I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame.  
'Cuz I know I don't understand,  
Just how your love your doing no one else can."

Hermione danced around her room jumping on the bed, hairbrush still in hand. This was her way of saying "WELCOME HOME HERMIONE"

Downstairs her mother shook her head and laughed hearing the music from upstairs "She's defiantly back"

She laughed. As Hermione's mother finished loading the washing into the machine a small feeble knock came to the door. "I'll get it" Her mother called, answering the door she was greeted by Mrs Clarke and a young boy around 16 or 17 just about Hermione's age. "I was wondering if it would be ok if I brought my grandson round to meet the neighbours since he will be spending the remainder of the holidays with me" "No, no that's fine Mrs Clarke, would you like a cup of tea?" Hermione's mother asked taking a good look at the young man stood sheepishly beside the old woman.

"I have a daughter just about your age, she's upstairs if you'd like to meet her. Just follow the noise"

Hermione's mother informed pointing to the stair case where the loud noise formally known as Beyonce Knowles was pounding through the house. "Go on. Go see her" His grandmother pushed. She had always been quite persistent.

The boy climbed the stairs and followed the noise to a room where he could hear singing. "Damn Muggle music" he cursed.

On opening the door he peeked inside to see Hermione with her hairbrush swaying her body to the music, she was pretty good. She actually looked as if she was having fun. That was a VERY rare thing for Hermione…Or at least he thought it was.

Downstairs a glass shattering scream could be heard from above.

Upstairs though…

"MALFOY!" Hermione screamed

"Oh Merlin no!" he groaned, "A whole Christmas with YOU living next door" Hermione immediately turned off her music and pushed him out of her room. "Follow me NOW" she ordered running down the stairs.

"Mum!" she yelled skidding into the kitchen. Draco close behind. "Oh, so you found her then" Hermione's mum smiled. Draco mumbled something about muggles and huffed. "Mum, why is he at our house?" she asked "This is Mrs Clarke's grandson. Umm…" Her mother stalled waiting for a name

"Draco" Mrs Clarke interjected.

"We've met" Hermione growled

"Although I wish we hadn't" Draco grumbled "Shut it Malfoy" she hissed slyly so neither her mother nor Mrs Clarke could hear. Hermione returned to her room with Draco in tow.

Sitting on her bed she sighed "I never knew Mrs Clarke was a witch…she never talks about it" "OH…um, she…she…umm…" Draco stuttered to find an excuse "She what?" Hermione questioned "She…"

Draco still couldn't think of a plausible explanation, Then suddenly something inside of Hermione clicked "She isn't, is she?"

"WHAT?" Draco asked with a worried expression plastered across her face "Mrs Clarke is a muggle, which makes you A MUD BLOOD"

"How dare you!" Draco all but screamed "Well, well, well. Draco Malfoy! A mud blood. I never thought I'd see the day." Hermione taunted

"Ok! Fine, but if this ever get out Granger, I swear I'll-" "You'll what mud blood?" Hermione interrupted "Well I don't know what I'll do yet, but I'll figure something out" "Yeah, sure you will Malfoy" she laughed.

Moments later they were deep in conversation of why Draco felt the need to hide his roots. "My father said that if anyone was to find out he married a muggle then the family name would be a disgrace and it would all be down to me!"

"Ouch!" Hermione replied with a compassionate look of understanding glowing in her eyes. "Anyway…This is what a muggle bedroom is like then?"

"Yep, great isn't it!" she sighed flopping down on her cushioned double bed. "I suppose, what do muggles do for fun?"

he asked in great need of entertainment

"I like to go get ice cream then I go to the park" "Park?" Draco repeated unsure of what it was "Yeah, you know? Swings and tree houses" Draco shook his head "Come on…I'll show you" she laughed


	2. Chapter 2

Grabbing Draco by the hand, Her reaction soon became clear as her eyes shot down to her hand and she loosely released his from hers. "Sorry" she mumbled "Don't worry about it Granger, all girls wish they could do that" "Whatever Malfoy" she sighed rolling her eyes. Hermione had almost thought Malfoy human for a while, She felt it a shame that his vain comments could destroy these thoughts.

It had been too cold for ice cream that day, so Hermione decided to introduce Draco to the joys of pizza.

Draco took a slice of the pizza and thoroughly examined it, "For Merlin's sake Malfoy just eat the fuckin pizza!"

She sighed "But how do I know if I'll like it?" he questioned "You don't, that's why you should try it" "But its muggle food" he went on "Yes, and you're a MUDBLOOD" she reminded whilst taking another bite of the glistening slice of pepperoni pizza. Draco bit into the slice and pushed it around his mouth as if letting the taste erupt into his mouth and savouring the flavour "Good?" Hermione asked, Draco feebly nodded in response and took another bite.

"So, Wana go to the park later?" She asked, Draco nodded in response. Hermione knew Draco would love the park, although she was a little old for the slide and sea saws she loved the little tree house. She would sit up there for hours when it rained, just her and her books…

"What's at the park?" He questioned

"You'll see" Hermione smiled

"Wow" Draco gasped "This way" Hermione smiled leaving Draco with his mouth gaping open. He had never seen any of these things in the wizarding world, they were so colourful and shiny. Draco felt slightly embarrassed as he felt Hermione's gaze locked on him as she walked backwards, "Come on Malfoy, I don't think I've ever seen you struck for words." Hermione laughed and pulled her jacket tighter around herself.

Once in the tree house Hermione rested against one of the strong wooden walls, "It's like a house" he smiled "Well duh Draco…hence the name Tree HOUSE" she stated trying to hide a grin. Draco blushed a little "What's wrong?" Hermione asked "You called me Draco…not Malfoy or Ferret" At hearing this a slight blush crept across Hermione's cheeks as well "Slip of the tongue" she lied, but that wasn't it at all. The truth was that since she had found out that Draco was a mud blood she had felt a small connection that had for some reason brought her closer to Draco and made her feel more comfortable around him. "Any way, what do we do up here?" he asked with a slightly exited tone to his voice. Hermione had never seen Draco exited, she didn't think he could get exited…and if he did, well he was VERY good at hiding it. "We can do anything we like up here, look at the view, talk, read or just relax" Draco smiled "Anything?" he questioned "Anything" Draco sat down in front of Hermione "Lets talk then" he said tucking a stray piece of hair behind his ear. "Ok, who in Hogwarts would you most like to date?" Draco felt his stomach churn with nerves. He had liked Hermione since 5th year, he had to admit it to himself sooner or later, she had a beautiful smile…Gorgeous eyes, her body was perfect and her mind was truly divine.

"Well…" Hermione probed "Umm…well"

"I bet I know who" she taunted "Who?"

"It's truly obvious Dra…Malfoy. You like Ginny" "what? Ginny? No Hermione, I don't like Ginny in that way" Draco laughed and ran a hand through his hair.

Hermione then noticed how handsome Draco had become since 6th year, he let stopped slicking his hair back and let it hang loosely around his face, it complimented his face structure well and his body wouldn't go a miss either, his good heartedness could be broken sometimes by his peers reminding him he was a Slytherin and was to act like one…but all in all Draco was pretty hot.

"Anyway, what about you? Weasel is it?"

He asked making strong eye contact "Nope, you'd be surprised" "That's fine, I like surprises" he proceeded to get the answer out of Hermione but she wasn't giving in "I'm not telling you!" she giggled.

Draco gave in soon after and they headed off towards Hermione's house for warmth.

Draco draped his arm around her shoulder as they laughed and joked together, Hermione tensed at his touch but them gradually she settled into it…


	3. Chapter 3

As they approached Hermione's house Draco ran ahead so that he could boast he had beaten her. Draco was used to snow…He wasn't used to ice, he ran, skidded, slipped and went head first over the gate. "Ouuuuucccchhh" he moaned from the ground rubbing his head. Hermione was in fits of giggles, after all it wasn't every day you saw a Malfoy embarrass him self in such a unique and painful way "Are you ok?" she asked slightly concerned, she peered over the gate at him and noticed the ooze of blood running down his four head "DRACO!" she yelled leaping over the gate "Your bleeding!" "I beat you though…" he whimpered "Draco…you-are-bleeding!" she said trying to make him listen as she said this a spot of blood dripped from his head onto the white scarf he was wearing "OH MERLIN! IM BLEEDING!" he bawled, Hermione simply rolled her eyes and escorted a sniffling and whimpering Draco into the house. The noises he was making were similar to that of the whimpers he had made just before she punched him a few months ago… She smiled at the recollection.

Hermione's mother laughed as she cleaned Draco's head up and Hermione told her the story of how he had come to get such a gash. "That'll be a lovely scar" Her mother smiled whilst adding a band aid "No…not a scar" "What's wrong Draco? Worried it'll ruin your so called perfection?" Hermione asked seating herself on the sofa and switching on the TV "No, just don't want to resemble Potter…" he grumbled.

Snatching the remote from Hermione's hand he had a curious look plastered across his face "What's this?" he asked holding it to his ear like a phone "It's a remote control Draco, it changes the channel on the TV" she sighed and snatched it back "Like so…" she demonstrated, switching between MTV and MTV Base. "Oh" was the only answer Hermione got "Anyway…is your head feeling ok?" she asked brushing a stray lock of hair away from the place of the band aid "No, but according to my father a Malfoy must be immune to pain" Draco sighed causing Hermione to roll her eyes once more "Bullshit" she commented in a board tone as she turned her attention back to the TV "What do you mean 'Bullshit'?" Draco sounded confused yet again, all he ever seemed to be in the muggle world was confused. "Well" Hermione began "It's impossible to be immune from pain unless your dead and you don't seem dead to me, at time I wish you were dead…but ANYWAY its just impossible even your father can't be immune from pain…he's just saying to because its something you can't do there for it's something he can punish you for"

Draco seemed astounded, all that and she hadn't even stopped to take a breath "Oh" Draco responded again. The phone rang beside her and Hermione grinned at Draco and picked it up "What are you doing?" Draco mouthed as Hermione tried to stifle a giggle long enough to get her sentence out "Hello, Escorts R us, how can we hurt you?" she said in her most seductive tone "Excuse me? Draco? Escorts?" the feeble voice questioned "Oh, NO! it's me Mrs Clarke…Hermione, I was just fooling around" Draco sat with his mouth gaping open "Is Draco there?" The old woman asked "Of course" Hermione passed the phone onto Draco, it was the first time in her entire life that she had heard him speak politely to anybody "Hello Gran…Yes Gran…Of course Gran…No Gran…Ok Gran…Bye Gran" Hermione smiled at him as he handed her the phone back to hang up, "I have to go, dinners ready" he declared, "would it be ok if…I came…" Draco trailed off trying to sound confident "Sure, we eat at 5.30 when dad gets home so I'll call round for you at 6.00" Draco smiled, grabbed his coat and left "Don't run this time" she yelled as he went skidding out of the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione lay on her bed wrapped up in her soft lilac blankets watching F.R.I.E.N.D.S on her small portable TV, Since there weren't many TV's at Hogwarts she always took time during the holidays to fit as much TV time in as possible and with Christmas only 2 weeks away she was beginning to wonder what she could buy her parents, she had always been so young in the past that she never really thought to buy them anything. The truth was she never really had any money…she had money this time, she just had no idea what to buy them!

She began writing a list, one for her mother and one for her father as she put pen to paper her mother called her down for dinner. "Great…I'll never get this done" Hermione sighed and left the paper on her bed.

"Had a good day, Hermione?" her father questioned. Hermione just nodded and took a mouthful of soup, she wasn't planning on talking about Draco as it felt too weird, Draco had been her worst enemy since…forever! And now all of a sudden he wanted to be her best friend!

She was trying her hardest to just be civil towards him as she felt he would give her the same respect back…

"So…" her mother smiled, the silence had become an awkward one for some reason…

Hermione finished her dinner and left the table, running into her bedroom she shut the door behind her and continued with the list. Hermione had been hard at work for 10 to 15 minuets when she looked at her watch and realised she was late to call round for Draco. She left the piece of paper yet again and pulled on her boots.

888888

Hermione knocked on the door of Mrs Clarke and waited for an answer. She heard what sounded like feet thumping down the stairs and then, the door opened. "Hello Hermione, did your mother send you round?" Mrs Clarke asked straightening her glasses "Uh, No, is Draco in?" "Yes, would you like to come in and see him?" His grandmother asked, Hermione just nodded and followed Mrs Clarke into the house "DRACO?" Mrs Clarke yelled down up the stairs "HERMIONE'S HERE!" With that said she led Hermione into the kitchen "would you like a cup of tea?" no thank you Hermione smiled remembering her manners, just as she had declined the tea Draco had entered the kitchen with his hair slopped around his face dripping with water, Hermione stifled a laugh and looked away "I made him take a bath just to make sure that cut was properly clean" Hermione nodded feeling a little offended as it had been her mother that had cleaned Draco up when he had fallen…well more it was more of a skid than a fall but it was still funny none the less.

"You'll need to put a hat on Dra-M-Malfoy" Hermione stuttered "Why?" he asked quizzically "Because you've just taken a bath, your hairs wet and when you go out in the cold with wet hair your more likely to get a cold or something" yet again she hadn't stopped to take a breath "Fine Her-Granger" Draco had contemplated the first name bases thing he was trying to get them on but he had decided that if she wouldn't call him Draco then he wouldn't call her Hermione, she had seemed happy enough to call him Draco when she thought he was hurt. Draco searched the hat stand behind the door for something remotely decent, he decided that the woolly pull down hat would do and tugged it over his wet hair.

Hermione said goodbye to Mrs Clarke and waited until Draco had finished giving her the times he would be back and assuring her he would call if there was anything he needed. Hermione stepped outside and looked up at the grey sky, a small smile pricked up on her face "What are you smiling about Granger?" he asked trying to project the Granger part, he hoped she would notice and mentally question this. "I'm smiling because it's going to start snowing again and I like snow" she simply answered pulling her scarf tighter as not to let the cold in

"Where are we going?" he asked in a slightly moaning tone, it was almost as if he couldn't be bothered with Hermione again "The shop, Mum needs a few things" she sighed gesturing for him to keep up.

Draco just followed on behind silently, deep in thought.


	5. Chapter 5

The bell jingled above the door on Hermione and Draco's entrance to the shop. It was a small shop on the corner of Rosalind Street, its suppressed manner made it more noticeable than anything. It was hidden away between two other rather large and busy shops. The one on the right was a Butchers and the large shop on the left was a Tailors. Then there was the small, quiet, UN busy grocers in between. Draco could tell from looking around on entrance to the shop that the place was deserted and was most probably visited very rarely "Hello Mrs Green" Hermione smiled as she passed the counter.

Draco stood by the door pulling the ridicules hat over his eyes allowing the bobble on top to fall forward. "Hello Hermione darling" the old woman smiled warmly "Picking something up for mother?" she asked. Hermione nodded and placed the four Pinter of milk on the counter along with two loafs of bread and a carton of eggs. "Who's the young boy?" Mrs Green asked veiling her mouth with the back of her hand as she spoke as not to make Draco aware they were speaking of his presence.

"Just a…Friend" Hermione answered.

Wait a second. Had Hermione Granger just referred to Draco Malfoy as a …Friend?

This couldn't be possible; Draco wasn't capable of being a friend to anybody…not even his owl. Draco was cold inside and out. He hardly ever wore a cheery disposition, nice people were cheery, Draco WASN'T cheery, and how could she be friends with somebody who was hardly ever happy? "Can we go now?" Draco moaned noticing the vacant expression Hermione wore on her face. "What?" Hermione questioned snapping back into reality and returning to Draco's side "I said can we go now" he asked for a second time "Yes, I just need to drop these home and we'll go do some stuff"

As they left the store Hermione's questioning expression flickered to a smile as she watched the first few delicate flakes of snow spread themselves across the ground. "Isn't snow beautiful" she sighed looking up and re adjusting the brown paper bags in her arms "If your into that kind of stuff" he responded. Draco leant forward and freed Hermione of her second paper bag "Here, I'll help" he smiled. Draco was oblivious to how idiotically different he was acting. He just liked the warm, fuzzy feeling he got whenever he made Hermione smile. Draco stopped in his tracks, had he just thought of himself, warm and fuzzy? That defiantly wasn't right. "What's wrong?" Hermione asked as she nervously awaited an answer, had she done something wrong?

"It's nothing" he said as they charged onwards along the path to their destination once more.

Once home, Hermione and Draco dumped the bags in the kitchen and ran up to her room, on entering Draco smiled and let a laugh slip. "What?" Hermione asked for what felt like the 1000th time today "How is it, that even in winter…your room manages to look like summer" with that said Draco plonked himself down at the end of Hermione's bed. "What's this?" He interrogated picking up the two small pieces of paper left carelessly lying around on her bed "Oh, they're my Christmas lists" Hermione smiled "What are you getting your Gran?" Hermione asked taking one of the lists from Draco "I didn't know I had to get her anything…My father usually takes care of all that. He just sends them all a flu bug in the post, he almost killed my Aunty Christine once" Draco informed "Draco!" she sighed heavily "You can't not buy her anything…its Christmas." "But I don't know what she likes" "You can come into town with me on Saturday and we'll look for something nice, ok?" "Ok" he agreed. "Thanks…Hermione" he smiled forgetting the second name basis they had been on much earlier in the day.


End file.
